I Can Be Fixed
by GalwitMystoEggos
Summary: No matter the battle wounds, Ecliptor always told Karone he could be fixed


_**Secret of the Locket thru Dark Specter's Revenge (the episodes where we see how good of a father Ecliptor is) are 20 this week! So here's something in honor of Ecliptor and Astronema, who will never not break my heart.**_

* * *

"Don't worry, I can be fixed," Ecliptor assured her, limping down the stairs. She had never seen him so damaged, part of his arm was hanging by a few wires, his breathing was labored, and he was covered in gashes. She dare not ask who he was fighting. He never seemed to want to tell her.

Karone cast a worried glance down the stairs before heading to her room to complete some written work while he did whatever it was he did to fix himself.

She didn't know how long it was before he came back up. She was too absorbed in her books and trying not to be scared to pay attention to time. But she saw him in her doorway after what seemed to be a long time. "You ok, 'cliptor?" she wondered, looking at him cautiously.

"Yes, child. I told you, I can be fixed. Let's get you some dinner. It's gotten late."

Karone sat down at the table and carefully watched Ecliptor as he prepared her food. Usually she would be within three feet of him, babbling up a storm. But now she was completely silent as she absentmindedly fidgeted with her sleeve.

"Thank you," she murmured as Ecliptor set her food down in front of her.

"You're unusually quiet today, child," he remarked. "Is something bothering you?" All she did was shake her head in response. Ecliptor sighed and sat across from her. "Karone. Talk to me, please."

She took a small bite, eyes flicking back up at him. After a few moments, she pushed her plate away and looked solemnly Ecliptor. "You were hurt."

"Yes, but I'm fixed now, like always. I promise, I will always come back."

"I know, 'cliptor. You always say so. I'm just worried, I guess." Her voice trailed off.

"Don't be," Ecliptor told her, more harshly than intended. He had made it this long without having to answer to anyone about anything. _I'm not 'answering' to her,_ he thought to himself. _She's my daughter, not my adversary._

"I'm sorry," Karone said quietly.

"Child..." he sighed, "Karone, battles have to be fought. And there is always going to be pain in life, you know that yourself. I think you have better things to think about and do than worry about any of this."

"'cliptor," she said, looking and sounding far too grave for her age. "I don't want you to be hurt. Families care about each other, right? That's what... that's what Andros told me."

Ecliptor could see how hard Karone was trying not to cry. Sympathy was not built into him. However, neither was parenting, and she had warmed up to the idea of him as her new "family" fairly quickly.

"He was right," Ecliptor told her. "You're very brave. I hope you know that." She shrugged, looking back at her plate. Her hand instinctively went to her locket.

"Come here, Karone," he said softly. Karone slid off her chair and hopped onto his lap.

"'cliptor? You won't leave me like they did, will you?" she whispered. She looked up at him, tears held back by the slight quiver of her lip.

"No, child. I'm here to stay."

"You feel better now?"

"I do feel better," Ecliptor responded. "No more worries."

"No more worries." Karone wrapped her small arms around him as tightly as she could.

She didn't let go.

* * *

The Rangers basically killed him. This wasn't something he could take care of in the basement of his home.

He saw the worry etched on her face, an emotion she had hidden so well since emerging as Princess of Evil. "I can be fixed. Don't worry, Princess."

"How are you?" asked Astronema. "What—"

Ecliptor brushed her off. "I told you I'm fine."

"You don't _look_ fine," she retorted. "You're barely breathing. What did they do to you?"

"Nothing that can't be taken care of," Ecliptor replied. "I'll be back soon, Princess."

And he was back soon enough. But he came back looking different.

"What if one day you can't be fixed, Ecliptor? Then what?" Astronema shouted. "What if one day they actually succeed in killing you? Then what?" For as long as she could remember, he always told her he could be fixed. But this time it was different.

"They won't," Ecliptor replied, trying to calm her. "But say I did. You would get along fine without me."

"I know I can," Astronema sighed. "But that doesn't mean I want to."

"You have bigger things to worry about than me getting hurt."

"I know I do, Ecliptor. But I'm still going to worry about you."

"You have a mission, Astronema. You have to answer to Dark Specter. We both do," Ecliptor reminded her.

Astronema rolled her eyes. "Yes, and that 'mission' doesn't involve you dying."

"I'm not going to die."

"You don't know that! You always say you can be fixed, but what if one day you can't?" Astronema cried out. "It's you and me, to the end. What if... one day it's not?"

"You need to stop talking like this," Ecliptor replied. "I know you will be able to take care of yourself."

Astronema shook her head. "I can't lose you like I lost my brother and my birth parents. The Rangers will not take you from me, too! You can't let them."

"Astronema—"

"No, Ecliptor. You promise me. _Promise_ me," she repeated, grabbing his arm. "You won't let them destroy you. Promise me you'll be careful."

"I will, Princess."

"No," Astronema stated. "I'm not commanding you as your princess. I'm asking you as your _daughter_. Promise me you'll stop getting into situations like this."

"I promise, Astronema."

"Thank you." She blinked back tears, clearing her throat. The stern, confident facade was back. "Now, back to business."

* * *

He woke up after what felt like hours. Long, agonizing hours. It had been only a few minutes. Ecliptor struggled to get back on his feet, but was too weak to do so. He dropped to his knees in agony. Astronema would kill him if she saw him like this. After he promised... _I promised._

"No, not Astronema," he corrected himself aloud. "Karone." It had been so long since he called her that, but he knew he would get used to it again. But Karone was with the Rangers. _Karone... Darkonda! Darkonda did this to me. Darkonda is after her._

His daughter was in danger, and he had to intervene before something terrible happened. Ecliptor mustered what little strength he had left to push himself back up—he was running entirely on protective instinct at that point. He forced himself to walk.

He knew he should have followed her and her brother, at least from a distance. At least until he knew she was safe.

Ecliptor ignored the excruciating pain as he pressed forward. The forest wasn't that big, but it felt like it was miles long. When he finally got to the clearing, he stayed back for a few minutes, catching his breath. He watched them silently, trying to piece together what was happening.

Ecliptor thought that everything was under control. Darkonda was down for the time being. Karone and the Rangers could escape. But then Darkonda got back up on his feet.

"You traitor!" Darkonda yelled. Three energy beams came seemingly out of nowhere, and Darkonda exploded.

Ecliptor stumbled forward, pushing past the Piranhatrons to get to his daughter. "Get out of my way, you tin monkeys!"

"Ecliptor!" He collapsed in front of Karone. For a brief moment, he once again saw her as the little girl, frightened and worried over his injuries. "Ecliptor, you saved my life. Again! Come on."

"No," he told her. "You must go. Dark Specter will be back for you."

"No! I can't leave you like this," Karone protested, trying to pull him towards them. He wished he could follow her. But she needed him there on Yotoba, fighting off the enemy so she and the Rangers could escape.

He broke from her grasp. "Get going. I'll survive," Ecliptor promised her. All he had to do was fend off the Piranhatrons, and then he would get repaired.

Karone knew he would survive. He always did. He would be fixed, and the next time she needed him, he would be there. Just like he had always promised.

Ecliptor was fixed, again, back to normal. Karone didn't know—she was with her brother and the other Rangers. But she was safe. Things felt oddly alright.

But then everything changed.

His own forces attacking him. Some "adjustment" that wasn't right.

Karone briefly crossed his mind before his mind was turned to mush and nothingness, just a vessel for Darkonda and ultimately Dark Specter.

 _I'll survive._ The drill's whirring blades dangerously close.

 _My daughter needs me._ Screams of agony drowned out by twisted laughter.

 _I... can... be... fixed._ The drill broke through.

* * *

 _"I wish I was like you, Ecliptor," she had told him once. "There's so much I can't do because I'm worried about dying. You can't really repair fatal wounds in a human."_

 _Ecliptor sat down beside her. "There are upsides and downsides to being made and being born. I know you can hold your own, but as long as I'm here, you won't have to worry about dying."_

 _"I know," young Astronema replied. "And I thank you for it, but..."_

 _"If you ever come back looking like I have after some battles, I will make everyone responsible wish they had never been born."_

 _"Of course you will." She smiled. "Now is that before or after I get medical attention?"_

 _"After, of course."_

 _Astronema giggled, but then looked at her father solemnly. "I'm glad I've got you here to watch out for me."_

 _"I wouldn't have it any other way, my child."_

Karone laid awake in bed, fidgeting with her locket. It had once reminded her of her past and her supposedly-dead brother, but now it reminded her of Ecliptor. She remembered when she was twelve, he had it altered to fit Astronema's persona rather than Karone's. She loved it.

Her mind would often wander to memories of her father. Good memories. Trying not to forget anything he said or did. Sometimes, her mind would go back to Yotoba or back to when she learned about his death on her ship. That's where her mind went that night.

She was always so sad, worried, upset, when he came home injured. He always told her he could be fixed. Despite her nonbelief, he kept his word every single time. But one day he became irreparably damaged, as did she. The only cure was death. They both died. And she, the human, was fixed. But he was gone forever.

No amount of tears shed could bring him back.

 _You would get along fine without me._ She wasn't. _I can be fixed._ He couldn't. No matter how many times she told herself, she couldn't bring herself to fully believe it. _I promise, Astronema._ "You can't be fixed," she cried. "You lied to me. You _promised_ you'd always be here. You lied! You can't be fixed and you're never coming back!"

But Karone didn't believe a word of it. She refused. She hugged her blanket close as her body wracked with sobs. What she wouldn't give to have her father's comforting embrace she had grown accustomed to ever since her early childhood nightmares.

She finally fell asleep, face stained with tears, locket tightly in her grasp. Her dreams were nonexistent. Dark as space. But a light shone through. She didn't remember it until morning.

A voice.

"I will _always_ be here."


End file.
